On The Lam
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: After some grisly truths are revealed from a guy Emma had liked she finds her self running scared with a surprising person, horrified for both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

An odd twist I do not own anything just an idea. Switches POV between charachters

Emma: She had caught me by suprise I wasn't expecting my mother to even try to talk to me while I was trying to pack, of all times my emotions seeped out had my words made her cry? I felt horrible not even knowing what to do. My heart wanted to hug her but my head spun telling me to run away she walked out out the door "Mom?" I stumbled into the hallway dizzy fighting back tears hardly breathing at all. " I'm so.." she turned around and ran to me as I was collapsing steadying me up with one hand I unclenched my hand reaching out linking my hand in hers. "Take this I want you to have it when you look at it you'll know what it means.. If your telling the truth about everything and care about me at all you will meet me at the cliff 8:30pm sharp tonight!" I whispered and gave her hand a sqeeze walking back to pick up my bag. When I had looked back I was completely alone, Later I said goodbye to Sutton and Laurel they didn't want me to leave but understood. Rebecca said goodbye over video chat while I was with them, my heart sunk to the ground.

Thayer had an off look as he opened the door "What the hell do you want?!" he bellowed at me "I wanted to see how you're doing can't friends do that?" "Get out!" "I just though we could still be friends". "Emma we're not friends I don't need you around.." he slammed the door in my face I hear crashing from inside the room "Thayer you can talk to me please dont shut me out". The door opened I saw him holding what looked like theresa's murder weapon "Please!" I let out a scream trying to run away he grabbed my wrists. "You want to know? it was part of his plan me ending things with you he raised me and now I'm helping cover his tracks family comes first regardless of the cost!" "Let go your.." before I could respond he whacked the front of my head and in the knees. "And Rebecca will go down for it all including your murder he and I have her framed, whats a 3rd murder of her estranged daughter she couldn't of cared less about to a cold blooded phychopath? the jury will convict her Rebecca is gone I've changed his plan because I've taken over.. Crazy wife kills D&T, you, her husband and herself the evidence found on her body she's a dirty corpse suicide blown into peices you didn't save her Emma your not going to live another _ minute yourself! not even a family to care your gone".

I see Thayer about to strike my chest my prior instincts kicked in as a needle punctured my skin I banged my foot into his private parts he hit the ground accidentally hitting himself with the weapon taking the needle with him. "And that was called self defense Thayer, by the way your right family does come first but the only family your still a part of is the family called 'Insanity!" I tried to get up he grabbed my legs knocking me back down. I grabbed the door handle pushing it forward he let go his hands wedged between the door and doorway I ran stumbling through the hallway "You won't get far Emma.. Oh Crap!" I looked back to him staring at a half full syringe I ran down the stairs hearing him running after me. It was dark out I continued to run not looking back I found some woods sumbling through them my vision is dark I can't see much I feel so lightheaded I can hardly breath stumbling onto a dirt road following the wooded path.

Where am I going no no hes playing with my head she can't be more tears siding off my face, Never before have I felt so frightened what if my mom was really dead what did he inject me with I can hardly breath. The sky looks so dark and distant my body feels heavy everything looked the same to me not being able to tell which direction was even wich. I had wanted a wanted a biological mother and family more than anything, now the man I lost my virginity to claimed to have killed my mother and tried to kill me what kind of sick twisted nightmare is this. Maybe nothing matter anymore if this was death stairing me right in the face then what was the point of life. Pain thats all I can comprehend right now is pain so much empty love and bad memories of my past at least I had a best friend to be there sometimes. The question is where am I now what shall become of me what if Thayer finds me this is probably it.

Finally finding the end of these woods I fall to the ground infront of the cliff bleeding, feeling my feet side over the edge of the cliff half of me lying on the ground. If I fell off right now would anyone even remember I existed? trying to pull myself back onto the ground there isn't enough strength left in me. My breathing is getting worse I can't hear whats going on around me everything in my vision is going blank is this it I don't want to keep going if shes gone but I don't want to hurt the rest of my family ether. I feel like I'm dying oh god please have mercy on me I've been good but have I really been if I had been why have all of these bad things happened to me how could I exept shes gone. My thoughts seem so distant. Everything starts to go blank my heart beat thumps slowly I feel my body suddenly closer to the edge( Emma blacks out)

Rebecca: The meaning of what Emma gave me was clear, It was a blue almost black&purple, scuffed up broken zaged down the middle it's a small glass heart. Her emotions are bruised she feels broken inside I think she gave it to me as a sign that she trusts me or atleast wants to. It's my fault her life was messed up I never would of let her out of my arms if I had known what Alec was going to do he told me later he split them up and that Emma had been in a fire but wasn't found. Alec had made it nearly impossible for me to even find her records I spent a lot of money trying to dig up any information I could even hiring a private investigator who claimed he couldn't find her.

Against my will their adoption had been under the table I hadn't agreed to that , he had even given both of them a different birth certificate leaving me not even knowing if her date of birth was even on record correctly and insisted her name would of been changed all I had to go on was the name Emma and her ligitmate birthday. I wouldn't of given up ether of them up if I had known they were going to be split up taken away from eachother they belong close together time has proved that. I never stopped loving ether of them but I didn't want to hurt or get Ted into trouble by taking Sutton away from him I realized she was his daughter too, no one had even told him about Emma I didn't want to hurt him with that ether at the time not even being sure if she was still alive or not. Finding out all of these years later she was in foster care and Alec knew about hurt the most I would of found a way to get her out of the system Alec couldn't of stopped me from adopting her or from just taking her and running if thats what it took.

Sutton had a good life she doesn't realize how well of shes had it compaired to her sister she complained to me about her life but at least she had a place to call home with a family and more than what she needed. Emma had been shuffled around and probably abused, When looked at them before giving them away I felt more attached to her than Sutton. I loved both of them but the way Emma had looked at me with such a kind sweet smile I knew she was even more special. How could I expect her to just accept me into her life after everything that happened though? she had spent most of her life in pain alone and it was probably my fault I felt like holding her tight and not letting go but I don't know if she wants me. It was so hard watching her fall before and not scooping her up into my arms and telling her I wasn't going to leave her side. When she handed me the heart I felt so many different emotions as she walked off I realized she had changed so much since the day I gave birth to her but yet still as kind and sweet despite all the pain.

I realized I couldn't go back and change all the bad things that had happened to her and that I was probably causing her even more pain as much as I love her I had thought maybe it was best I get out of her life and let her be. Alec had called me and said the police were coming to arrest me just to get out and catch a plane he set up I didn't understand why I was being framed or any of it. As I was about to get on the plane I realized Emma had asked me to be there tonight for a reason and no matter what it was I love her more than anything possibly even Sutton. Seeing her tonight is more important than getting on that plane was, it hit me all of a sudden that if Alec had the power to help me he's an ADA but instead he was trying to make me go into hiding. I have nothing left to hide their was no indefinate proof of anything because I really hadn't done anything wrong other than try to help Jordan stay out of trouble instead of turning him in but he had turned to Alec.

Jordan had made the call but I hadn't told him too he had said if I didn't take him in hed claim I was the one who made it and find a way to pin it on me, I told him he could stay but that he needed to get me information which he was for a bit. Why would Alec send me off unless he had something to do with it, for him it was a free pass pinning it on me and then trying to send me on the lam he would of been off the hook with his lawyer dead and evidence pointing to me . He probably would of framed Thayer if he hadn't of had me to pin what he did on I never killed anyone and I trust that if it comes down to it the justice system will find that I didn't ether. I had thought possibly maybe Alec was telling the truth and someone had framed him at first but if that was the case I think he would of been more concerned someone was trying to frame his wife too I'm still legally married to him for crying out loud.

I was telling Alec I was sure he was faming me when he told me the cops were arresting Jordan "All it takes is one phone call and you'll be in cuffs with him" I heard someone coming. "I won't let you do this to me" I said running down the ladder "Run fast as you can its still to late for your precious Emma your framed for her death now too you see a fatal dose of clonidine Pushing her off a cliff killing yourself with the rest of the clonodine left in the syringe you used to kill your daughter you didn't love her" I tried to get voice laughed manically I felt something peirce my skin, He threw me off the latter before I could react landing hard on the ground hearing faint voices of him and Alec arguing. Getting up weak running off into the night before they notice, My head was spinning I ran as fast as I could to Teds car I managed open the trunk reaching for his emergency oxygen mask/tube battery powered machine the rest of the car was locked with an alarm I tried but couldn't get in I realized what I needed to do. I shutting the trunk trying not to leave any fingerprints I knew he kept the mask in there incase of an emergency a cautious doctor and parent I ran off the club property into the woods

My old car was here hidden in the woods I had stashed it here when I came back to town it was my secret car I use to dissapear for days sleeping on the bed in the back no one would look for me in a car they didn't know I even had getting the keys from inside the tailpipe opening the door. Putting the machine in my front seat,Driving off into the night, Thayer said he had drugged her with the bloodpressure medicine Alec uses sometimes when his bloodpressure gets too high. If her blood pressure is low she could be deprived of oxygen if shes still alive god no I can't think about it my stomach feels like theres a giant knot in it. Speeding around the old roads trying to get to the cliff I'm turning the corner close to it now parking the car I grabbed the machine running out of the car neary falling over stumbling realizing I had been just drugged too what if shes dead?! the important thing is that I find her she said she'd meet me here .

"Emma where are you?" my heart skipped a beat no response, please no I see her hanging nearly off the cliff she isn't moving, starting to feel dizzy I can't stop now. Running even faster I collapsed on the ground infront of her turning on the machine I put the tubing in her nose slightly. I checked her pulse it was slow I reached into my bag pulling out some anti bacterial pain ointment along with a bandage and a disinfectant pad. I wiped off the blood from her forhead it was still bleeding putting on the ointment and the bandage. At least she was breathing somewhat normally now thank god she was still alive "Please sweetie wake up! I love you Emma" I'm crying hard she isn't responding. Lying down on the ground next to Emma pulling her close to me holding her hand kissing her gently on the forhead. Suddenly my vision went dark a loud ringing in my ears I couldn't move is this what she had felt before passing out. Feeling scared what if we both died here right now, I can't see anything lying there motionless feeling as if I've stopped breathing. (Rebecca passes out)

Emma: Feeling someone touching me wondering to myself "Is this the after life I didn't know it had bandages? All I see is darkness" I opened my eyes abruptly letting out a horrified scream "Wake up.. Mom!" she was passed out cold. Her face was leaning against mine she was holding my hand I gave hers a squeeze feeling her gasping for air against my cold body. I realized I was hooked up to an air mask not caring what happened to me if I took it off immediatly putting it on her, checking her pulse with my other hand it was very slow but atleast she can breath better now. Shaking her gently "No please no Sutton needs you.. I need you don't die on me now mom I love you" tears hit the ground.

Pulling her closer to me I managed to get up picking her and the machine up stumbling trying not to fall over or drop her. I see a car in the distance making my way to it the doors open I slide my mom in the car buckling her up looking in the glove box I see an unopened bottle of water it looks old but that doesn't matter. Opening it up I try to get her to drink but shes too incompasitated, I take a few sips setting it down buckling up myself. Is driving a van really the best idea right now I was drugged and for all I know Thayer injected her with the same thing. Whatever it is it nearly killed me and I managed to get away before the whole syringe was injected what if she hadn't been so lucky?. I moved the van out of park staying here isn't an option I have to be strong and drive as safely as I can and get us out of Arizona. Thayer has gone insane he told me she was dead one things for sure he tried to kill me and her and if he got the chance again he would try again.

My head is racing with thoughts as I drive off, Alec has everyone thinking shes guilty though the evidence did look that way I knew in my heart she didn't do it. Trying to think of a safe place to go, I could only think of one place that I had felt completely safe before it is a bit risky going to that area but it is my best bet right now. I pulled her next to me resting her head on my shoulder I can't help but feel horrible she saved my life back at the cliff probably passing out herself from the drugs I should of been there to stop her from getting hurt in the first place. Reminding myself that she was at least breathing somewhat normally now and that I had lived through getting drugged and woken up so she would probably wake up too. Protecting both of us is the most important thing right now getting us to Leisles is the safest thing I have been able to think of, Les has been my best friend most of my life I know she would never do anything to hurt me.

Going back to Las Vegas is a risk if the wrong people such as my ex foster mother find out I'm back theres no saying what could happen. Not letting anyone but Les and her mom know about any of this will be the only way to make sure me and my mom stay safe I trust both of them not to say anything at the very least it will give me a safe place to stay until I can think of something better and calm down somewhat. I looked at the clock it read 9:33 pm it has now been an hour that I've been driving luckly the van had almost a full tank of gas to start with, my mom still hasn't woken up. Though it will take a little longer I'm on I-40 following that most of the way to Vegas theres less chance of getting pulled over by police or someone paying extra attention to us seeing as hardly anyone is on this stretch right now. At least the air machine has stayed on so far I'm not sure if she could breath on her own, I'm having some trouble breathing myself but its more important to me that shes gets oxygen rather than myself.

About 4 hours and 45 minutes later the machine is going completely dead I open the window on the otherside taking off the mask hoping to compensate, I'm close to Vegas now. She had left a mixtape of Fleetwood Mac in the casette player I had put it on a low volume hoping it would help me stay awake I wouldn't of guessed she was into them they're my favorite band. Me and Les used to sit around listening to Stevie Nicks for hours singing along to the tunes. I wondered what else me and my mom had in common, She had been somewhat medeling trying to get back with my father but I understood that was partially to get closer to Sutton and I but she had backed off when she realized that she was tearing Suttons family apart. As much as she's hurt me I know she really is trying to do the right thing now for that I give her credit just knowing she is safe right next to me eased some of my pain and worry I can't help the feeling that I never want to be far away from her again.

Putting the car into Park I'm finally at Leisle's house 23 minutes later Unbuckling myself and still unconsious mom I pick her up again shutting the door to the shed. Walking as quick as I can manage realizing theres only a front door to the house and windows I knock on the front door out of breath. The door opens a crack "Emma? come in, you look like a train wreck geez girl I missed you but it's after midnight your lucky my moms at work or she'd give you a lecture". We hugged for a minute "I'm so dizzy Les please don't tell anyone yet I need to explain first" "Yeah I should say you do, sit down on my bed for starters is that your mom? here just lie down let me get a few glasses of water and a granola bar for you to eat" I propped up the pillows wrapping a blanket around my mom and I. "How did you know she's my mom? I never told you what she looked like" I took the glass of water from her hand. "For starters the two of you look almost like you could be eachother at different ages and the way you were carrying her gave it away"

Drinking the water it occured to me how careful and gentle I had tried to be carrying her but still holding her tightly almost as if the rolls were reversed and I was the parent temporairly. "I'm sorry to just show up like this especially after midnight but I didn't know where else to go it wasn't safe for me or her to stay there, you and your mom are the only other people besides her I can trust fully right now if I tell you what happened you have to promise it wont leave this house". "Of course you can trust me Emma I'm your best friend I won't even tell my mother all of it if you don't want me to". I pulled my mom close to me cradeling her in my arms resting my head against hers "Someone tried to kill me and my mom, lt turns out the guy I lost my viginity to who is also the stepson of the man my mom married, well both of them were framing her for murder" Les cut me off. "I don't know your mom well at all but I know you and theres no way you came from a killer.. Wait woah hold on someone tried to kill you and your mom?! are you okay?".

" I'm okay for now I just got whaked in the head, legs and drugged by the guy when I went to talk to him about just being friends he snapped at me and said he was helping his stepfather frame my mom for 2 murders his father had committed. He had said.. Well I'll leave it at he said he was taking over his fathers crazy scheme and was going to frame her for mine and his fathers murder when I tried to get away from him he injected me with something I ended up kicking him in the nuts and jamming the door into his hand in self defense I managed to get away I remember walking through a bunch of woods confused and collapsing infront of a cliff.. The next thing I knew I woke up to my mom lying next to me holding my hand passed out cold I was hooked up to an oxygen mask she must of hooked me up to it I took it off and put it on her she wasn't waking up so I picked her up and carried her back to what I assumed must of been her car and drove off deciding to come here to you not knowing what else to do or if I would even be safe anywhere else the battery on the mask died about 30 minutes before I got here I think shes breathing okay for now"

"Be thankful your still alive after going through all of that your lucky nothing worse happened and that you woke up after passing out you did the right thing coming here I'll do my best to keep you out of harms way the two of you can stay here as long as you need theres always room for you here your practically family I love you Emma". "I love you too Leisle but it's probably dangerous for me to be back in Vegas if the wrong people find out.." she gives me a big hug I remove a hand hugging her back crying. "Please just try to calm down your safe right now and thats whats important, eat this you need food in your system dehydration and lack of food can only make you sicker". I ate the granola bar I talked to Les for a bit telling her about finding out I have a half sister and my birth father being Suttons adopted father, Alec splitting me and Sutton up. Talking about loosing my Virginity to Thayer 5 days ago and everything that happened today upset me the most out of all of it right now probably because it was the most recent. Les was happy that I had finally found my family and was accepted at least by most of them but I can't help wonder if my mom is going to wake up ever.

The fact that she still hadn't woken up was scaring me worried sick I'm still dizzy myself breathing a little shallow "I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone but my mom about any of what you just said to me but I think you both should go to the hospital and get checked out by a doctor your not so well yourself Emma" "And risk my mom getting arrested and Thayer finding out where me and her are? forget the hospital I know your trying to help but its too dangerous" I felt my mom breathing worse. "Your right I know I'm just worried, this isn't fair girl with the dude and your mom getting framed both of you almost dying if you hadn't of woken up when you did..you didn't deserve any of this, thats the 4th time technically you've come close to dying if you count the fire from when you were a baby.. She might wake up soon I'll leave the two of you alone for a bit" Leisle got up as her cat entered the room she went off to feed her.

I put my hand on her forhead it felt icy cold she started to gasp strugging for air "Please wake up if you can hear me I love you mom so much don't die on me now I need you" "I love you too Emma" she said in a horse voice her eyes opening.

Instantly we pulled close to eachother wrapping our arms around one another for the first time I hugged my mom tightly "Thank god I was worried sick you were going to die and never wake up" I said we're both crying. "The last thing I remember you were passed out.. I feared you weren't going to wake up.. Where are we? Thayer he..". I cut her off handing her the glass of water "My bestfriend Leisle's house we're in Las Vegas.. It's just water I swear no ones going to hurt you here your safe for now" she gulped it down shaking looking confused.

"I know Alec and Thayer are framing you I never belived you were guilty.. Thayer told me he was helping Alec frame you for Derek and Theresa's murder.. I got whacked twice when I tried to run away from him, he said he was taking over his fathers plan and that he was going to kill me and Alec he injected me with something I barely got away luckly before the whole syringe was injected.. I ran stumbling dizzy through old woods somehow ending up half over the edge of the cliff.. I was horrified out of my mind he told me that he had pinned all of it on you and that he had killed you I was horrified that he might really of killed you god when I woke up you were passed out next to me holding my hand.. If you hadn't of put the air mask on me I probably would of run out of oxygen" Leisle interjected "Emma you forgot to mention that you immediatly took the mask off put it on your mom who was gasping for air and carried her back to the car buckling her in as well as yourself not to mention that you pulled her close and put your arms around her driving a van drugged all the way to my garage and then carrying your mom into my bed and wrapping her in a blanket, more like you both saved eachothers lives."

"Yes thank you Les for saying what I was going to keep to myself" Les laughed "Very modest Emma so afraid of letting anyone get close to you.. I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced Rebecca, My names Leisle it's good to see your awake" she shook my moms hand. "Thank you for letting me stay here with Emma" "It's no problem, Emma told me about what happened and I know there's no way you did it Emma couldn't of come from an even remotely cruel person she's the kindest person I've ever met. Both of you can stay here as long as you need but I've got school so I need to get to bed if you need anything I'll be on the couch, goodnight" Les gave my hand a squeeze and shut the door.

"We were injected with clonodine Emma, I don't know how much but before Thayer threw me off the roof ladder he said you had died from low blood pressure due to an overdose of clonodine and that I was going to die the same way he got me before I could get away and thew me down onto the ground, my bloodpressure must of gotten to low I would of died from lack of oxygen..you saved my life why didn't you want to tell me?" She gave me a worried look. "About 5 days ago I lost my virginity to Thayer.. I gave it up to a guy who turned out to be a deranged phychopath who was framing you and ended up nearly killing both of us how am I suppose to feel for sleeping with the person who was trying to take you away from me? I didn't know at the time and because of it now It's my fault both of us almost died.. Look I would of saved you no matter what because your the only real mother I'll ever have and I love you probably more than anything else nothing could ever change that but this is all my fault.." I say hysterical wanting to curl up in a ball but nether one of us was letting go of the other.

"Sweetie look at me(she tilts my head up) Nothing can ever make me stop loving you no matter what you'll always be my daughter and the most important thing in my life I won't ever love you any less I promise you". "And I promise you that you'll always be my mom the most important in my life right now and that no matter what I'll never love you any less.. I love you more than anything mommy please I don't want to loose you ever". "I love you more than anything too Emma, I just got you back the thought of anything more happening to you puts knots in my stomach I'm not going to leave you sweetie". Hugging eachother even tighter I buried my face in her shoulder "Please lets try not to walk away from eachother feeling any anger harsh feelings or resentment again". "Lets never do that again.. I should of listened to my heart back there in that hallway and not let go of you I should of been there to protect you I'm so sorry" she said giving me a squeeze. "I'm sorry too we both should of listened to our inner emotions..Your here now and nether of us is about to let go we'll be here for eachother no matter what from now on " I said still scared out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, I don't own anything. Thank you for the reviews!

Rebecca: I heard two people talking faintly in the background my eyes weren't opening "I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone but my mom about any of what you just said to me but I think you both should go to the hospital and get checked out by a doctor your not so well yourself Emma" "And risk my mom getting arrested and Thayer finding out where me and her are? forget the hospital I know your trying to help but its too dangerous". I start to hyperventalate slightly everything is going blank "thats the 4th time technically you've come close to dying if you count the fire from when you were a baby" is all I hear. Someone touches my head I start to gasp for air, Emmas voice fills my ears "Please wake up if you can hear me I love you mom so much don't die on me now I need you" my eyes open slightly "I love you too Emma" I say. My breathing suddenly got better before I could do anything we we're pulling eachother close hugging tightly almost squeezing eachother.

Tears fell off my face my mind races with fear and gratefulness we are still alive ""Thank god I was worried sick you were going to die and never wake up" she said crying. Opening my mouth I speak scared looking around the unfamiliar room "The last thing I remember you were passed out.. I feared you weren't going to wake up.. Where are we? Thayer he..". She cut me off "My bestfriend Leisle's house we're in Las Vegas.. It's just water I swear no ones going to hurt you here your safe for now" I gulped down the water shaking confused. "I know Alec and Thayer are framing you I never belived you were guilty.. Thayer told me he was helping Alec frame you for Derek and Theresa's murder.. I got whacked twice when I tried to run away from him, he said he was taking over his fathers plan and that he was going to kill me and Alec he injected me with something I barely got away luckly before the whole syringe was injected.. I ran stumbling dizzy through old woods somehow ending up half over the edge of the cliff.. I was horrified out of my mind he told me that he had pinned all of it on you and that he had killed you I was horrified that he might really of killed you god when I woke up you were passed out next to me holding my hand.. If you hadn't of put the air mask on me I probably would of run out of oxygen"

A young looking girl entered the room I assumed it must of been Leisle "Emma you forgot to mention that you immediatly took the mask off put it on your mom who was gasping for air and carried her back to the car buckling her in as well as yourself . Not to mention that you pulled her close and put your arms around her driving a van drugged all the way to my garage and then carrying your mom into my bed and wrapping her in a blanket, more like you both saved eachothers lives." she said . "Yes thank you Les for saying what I was going to keep to myself" Emma said in a freaked out tone, Leisle laughed slightly. "Very modest Emma so afraid of letting anyone get close to you.. I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced Rebecca, My names Leisle it's good to see your awake" she shook my hand. "Thank you for letting me stay here with Emma" I said feeling truly greatful.

Leisle responded "It's no problem, Emma told me about what happened and I know there's no way you did it Emma couldn't of come from an even remotely cruel person she's the kindest person I've ever met. Both of you can stay here as long as you need but I've got school so I need to get to bed if you need anything I'll be on the couch, goodnight" She held Emma's hand breifly and shut the door. I tried to find the right words We were injected with clonodine Emma, I don't know how much but before Thayer threw me off the roof ladder he said you had died from low blood pressure due to an overdose of clonodine and that I was going to die the same way he got me before I could get away and thew me down onto the ground, my bloodpressure must of gotten to low I would of died from lack of oxygen..you saved my life why didn't you want to tell me?" I said concered.

Emma spoke in a soft voice "About 5 days ago I lost my virginity to Thayer.. I gave it up to a guy who turned out to be a deranged phychopath who was framing you and ended up nearly killing both of us how am I suppose to feel for sleeping with the person who was trying to take you away from me? I didn't know at the time and because of it now It's my fault both of us almost died.. Look I would of saved you no matter what because your the only real mother I'll ever have and I love you probably more than anything else nothing could ever change that but this is all my fault..". Her words felt like a bee stinging my heart she hadn't known he was framing me she shouldn't make herself feel horrible about it, she saved my life back there it's the fact that she is here now trying to keep me safe and that she never helped them frame me that counts . Nothing ever could make me love Emma any less she's my daughter and the most important in my life . She just told me I was the only 'real mother' she'd ever have, that made me feel an unbreakable bind of love.

Looking at her pretty brown eyes she was crying hard "Sweetie look at me(I tilted her head up) Nothing can ever make me stop loving you no matter what you'll always be my daughter and the most important thing in my life I won't ever love you any less I promise you" I say also crying hard. She responds "And I promise you that you'll always be my mom the most important in my life right now and that no matter what I'll never love you any less.. I love you more than anything mommy please I don't want to loose you ever". I started to let go of my pain"I love you more than anything too Emma, I just got you back the thought of anything more happening to you puts knots in my stomach I'm not going to leave you sweetie". We started Hugging eachother even tighter she buried my face in my shoulder, she responded "Please lets try not to walk away from eachother feeling any anger harsh feelings or resentment again". I agree with her responding "Lets never do that again.. I should of listened to my heart back there in that hallway and not let go of you I should of been there to protect you I'm so sorry" I gave her a tight squeeze, She let down her wall letting out her pain.

"We can stay here temporairly but its not safe to stay here for too long I don't know what we're going to do we can't go back to Arizona right now and if the wrong people find out I'm back here they'll put me back in fostercare" She said shaking slightly in fear. No one is going to take Emma away from me again I won't let that happen "Emma I'm not going to let anyone seperate us again I promise you I'm not going to leave you". " I'm scared mom what if someone comes after us Thayer tried to kill us and is framing you if anything else happened to you.." I cut her off. "No ones going to hurt ether of us like that again if I can help it" "Thank for being here now and helping me through this, I'll try my hardest to protect both of us" she said looking up at me. "My van has a big mat towards the back of it along with a portable mini frige, small table and 2 sets of chairs, if we need to sleep in it no one knows I own the car I bought it many years ago under an alias" I said. " '67 VW microbus hippie van very groovy car mom good taste in automobiles" she said laughing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca: Emma and I lied in bed for a few minutes silent wrapped tight in eachothers arms taking in everything that had happened yesterday she looked so hurt afraid and confused. 'This is the 4th time you've almost died Emma' the words echo back in my head remembering the coversation I had heard before opening my eyes. "4 times.. what happened to you.. what kind of mother am I? how could I of let all of this happen to you?!" I say looking into her eyes crying hard again. "I understand how you feel in a way I feel almost the same way, wondering what kind of daughter I am sleeping with a man that was helping frame you. I didn't want to let go of you back in that hallway but the thought of opening myself up to getting myself hurt again by anyone important to me.. We ended up getting drugged not being there to stop him from drugging you made me feel like it was all my fault for letting go of you that none of this would of happened if I had listened to my inner emotions.. It's nether of our faults though mom we didn't know what was going to happen" She said looking back at me.

There was a tone of sadness in her voice deep inside I know she's right, we blaming ourselves for what happened isn't going to help or solve anything she was hysterical all over again. "Shh.. Let it out try to calm down" I said holding her as close as I can trying to ease her pain but not any calmer myself. "We both need to let it out and calm down before we start hyperventalating and die from lack of oxygen, our bloodpressure is still dangerously low probably" She said hugging me even tighter. "Emma I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you again no matter what happens" I say giving her back a gentle rub "I don't want to loose you again mom what if something happens to us what if Thayer finds us?". "Sweetie I'm not about to let anyone seperate us again right now were safe in eachothers arms" I try to reassure her. "I know we'll protect eachother but hes not the only person that wants me dead and right now were not so far off from them if the wrong people find out I'm here I'll probably be dead before anyone would even have the chance to put me back in foster care".

She was shaking I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but I after all we've been through I know its not about to be " I'm not going to let you die! nether of is going to.. I don't want to loose you ever again I love you so much sweetie" I say starting to break down. "I love you too mom I'm so sorry" She tries not to completely break down "I'm sorry too.. hey we'll get through this together I promise" I say. "We've gone our own way and are calling it another on a lonely day but we went together" She says and looks up into my eyes kissing me on the cheek. I respond giving her a kiss on the cheek as well hugging her even tighter resting my head against hers I hadn't expected Emma to do that, it means a lot to me that she did. "Oh Emma don't you know Lindsay was the jerk? we both got screwed over by 2 players who only pretended to love us when they were playing.. I think we should look out for the rain and thunder it might bring a crystal vision" I said trying to cheer her up she laughed slightly it was the first time I had seen her smile she looked so precious.

"Of course I know Lindsay was a jerk! I guess we're 2 women taken by the wind maybe if we get really lucky we'll eventually win just don't let the chain break or go tracking ghosts through the floor" She cracks a wide grin. "I think your the angel Emma" I smile a little "I think we've probably both been listing to enough Fleetwood Mac to make someones head spin" She jokes. "How about some Gateful Dead then?" I joke back "I guess we have the same taste in music.. Oh mom you certianly know how to make me feel better" she gives me a squeeze. " Don't tell me your favorite movie is also 'the jerk' and you grew up watching 'I dream of jeannie'" I say laughing. "You got me there I'm not much into Steve Martin but that movie was plain halarious.."

"I used to watch Jeannie all the time sometimes I used to imagine myself inside her bottle when the beatings from my foster parents got bad the 5th home I was in the woman bashed my head in so bad I ended up stumbling outside passed out on a random street corner a cop found me lying there when I woke up in the hospital they said I would of died from blood loss if it had been 20 minutes later" She said the smile gone from her face tears forming again. "Do you want to talk about the other 2 sweetie?" I didn't want to get her hysterical again but we're going to have to talk about it eventually. "The 2nd time was in my 3rd foster home I was about 8 the woman was running a meth lab she tried to cook more after injesting way to much of it herself she had tied me up in the cellar'.

'The house ended up blowing up, somehow the cellar got filled up with the smoke from the fire I was down there screaming fortuanitly one of the fireman heard me and managed to break the door open when they found me I was again passed out. I had been removed from the first home because I never got any new clothing and showed up to daycare in holy sneakers and rags. When I ended up passing out they asked if I knew why I told them it was probably because I hadn't gotten any food in 4 days my caseworker showed up and got my black garbage bag of stuff from the house I hadn't unpacked my stuff. the 2nd home wasn't any better the woman tied me up for days at a time and had a husband who would come home drunk and hold a gun up to my head threating to shoot me I got out of that home because I was truent from school most of the time when a cop came looking for me they found me tied up in the basement and called my caseworker to find another home for me '.

'I met Leisle in my 3rd home when I had started 2nd grade she was in my class we became best friends that day, I hadn't gone to 1st grade but they let me skip over it because of my age and knowledge. I didn't mind the 4th home so much after the past 3 but the woman was almost never home 3 later the woman didn't show up for over a week Leisles mom called the cops and reported it her mom took me in for a few days because my new case manager had a big load and couldn't place me right away her mom would of let me stay but she was working to much. The 5th home I was beaten constantly and was removed when a guidance counselor saw how bruised up I was. About a week before I left to switch places with Sutton in my 6th foster home my foster brother was always trying to assault me, I ended up with a bit of a record defending myself from him, he got drunk and tried to rape me I had managed to get away but when he sobered up he beat me bloody that was the 4th time I almost died',

'He had shown up a few times in Arizona demanding that I give him jewlery to sell when I refused to he tried to shoot me and missed he only had 1 bullet I told him that I'd give him something if he would leave me alone so I gave him a cheap peice of my own. He had ended up in juvi I had gotten a letter from him saying that if he ever found me again he'd make his foster mother hold me down while he raped me slashed my body up and feed me to his dog while I was still alive. Les called me about 3 weeks ago and said he was out of juvi that he had called her up threating to come after me if he found a way to pick the lock on his ankle monitior . I'm afraid of being back here if he finds out he'll try to come after me" she said shaking I rocked her back and forth gently trying to ease her fear.

Everything she just told me made me feel double horrible inside but the last part with what her foster brother had threatened to do terrified me half do death just as much as what Thayer has said and done. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it she was right it really is dangerous for her to be back here. "I'm so sorry Emma I wish you hadn't of gone through that if I could go back and take back giving you and sutton up for adoption I would but theres no turning back time. You don't deserve what happened to you.. Alec had called me after the 1st fire and said that they couldn't find any trace of you I never stopped trying to find you I wanted you more than anything, Sutton was the one who told me that you had been in foster care all that time. If I had known where you were I would of found a way to get you out of the system even if it had meant running away with you.'

'You've always been wanted and loved your my daughter, From now on you'll always come first in my life as scary as things are right now at least we've got eachother and thats one thing thats not going to change. Never in the rest of my life will I ever allow anyone to hurt you like that if I catch your ex foster brother anywhere near you I'll kick him so hard in the balls he won't know left from right. I'm not going to let him do that to you, sweetie your not going to loose me I won't leave you as long I'm here I won't let you die no ones going to violate you again as long as we stick together. None of this is easy on me ether I'm scared for both of our lives but we'll pull through this. Whats important right now is that we're both safe and together, time will prove I'm innocent and when it does we can go back to Arizona if we want to. Theres one big problem though I only have 200 dollars cash on me and withdrawing from any bank account/atm will get us caught."

Money is important under the circumstances we won't last long on the run without it and Emma's right staying here for more than a few days is a bad idea. "Don't waste the money you have on a casino theres a chance you'll loose it I only have 50 dollars on me but under the circumstances I know how to get us more, leave it to me I'll handle it". "How do you plan on getting more money? If its anything dangerous forget it". "Mom I can handle this we need money and I'll make a lot of it fast.. Though I've never done anything like this before it's legal in Vegas and will get us enough to last for a little bit so I'll do it". Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach I know what shes thinking "Emma I would never want or ask you to do that! I love you too much to ever let you do something like that, do you know how dangerous selling your body out is?". "I'm willing to do this because I love you and we need cash to survive out on the run.. You didn't ask me to do this. try not to worry about the dangers then.. it's late the time is good to hit the streets I should get going I'll be back around 6 because Leisle gets up at 6:15". She tried to let go of me but before she could I pulled her as close as I could crying hard again "Please sweetie don't do that to yourself I don't want anything more bad to happen to you or loose you ever.. I'm not about to let go of you."


	4. Chapter 4

* quick recap on chapter 3 from Emma's Pov

Emma: My mom wondered what kind of Mother she was I wondered what kind of daughter I was after everything that happened yesterday, it looks like me and my mom aren't so different after all. We were having a postive converstation about music until she brought up likeing the T.V show 'I Dream Of Jeannie' I started to get upset again. There is a deep closeness between us right now I feel so connected to her. She must of overheard part of my converstation with leisle because she asked my about the 4 times I almost died. I ending up telling her of my past with foster care and almost dying a bunch of times even what my old foster brother had said to me.

She's trying to comfort me and ease my pain I was shaking she rocked me gently talking about how she hadn't known until recently I was even still alive and that she wanted me. My foster brother had threatened to come after me and make my ex foster mom hold me down while he raped me, slashed me up and fed me to his dog alive. My mom vowed that she wouldn't let him do that let alone come near me again and that she wasn't going to let anyone hurt me again as long as she was with me. She tried to assure me that we'll get through this and things will get better eventually but she brought up the issue of money, aparently my mom hadn't had time to withdraw from the ATM yesterday she only had 200$ I told her I only had 50 myself. Withdrawing cash now was out of the question I could only thing of one quick and sure way to get a lot of money with mild danger it the idea frightened me.

We need cash from somehow though "Don't waste the money you have on a casino theres a chance you'll loose it I only have 50 dollars on me but under the circumstances I know how to get us more, leave it to me I'll handle it" I accidently say outloud. She gives me a concerned look ""How do you plan on getting more money? If its anything dangerous forget it" She says in a serious but worried tone. I try to hide what it is knowing it will upset her if she knows "Mom I can handle this we need money and I'll make a lot of it fast.. Though I've never done anything like this before it's legal in Vegas and will get us enough to last for a little bit so I'll do it". The words utter from my mouth. A look of fear and revoltion strikes across her face ""Emma I would never want or ask you to do that! I love you too much to ever let you do something like that, do you know how dangerous selling your body out is?" she says in a tone like shes worried out of her mind.

I don't know what to say to her it's obvious she doesn't want me to prostitue myself I don't even want to do it ether but it's a better choice than seriously breaking the law and seems like it would most likely make a lot of money with less risk of loosing any than gambling. My fostercare insitincts kick in Suddenly I feel the need to run away from her my subconsious is afraid she was going to hit me, beat me or just not want me anymore. I start to slip out of my mind dissociating " "I'm willing to do this because I love you and we need cash to survive out on the run.. You didn't ask me to do this. try not to worry about the dangers then.. it's late the time is good to hit the streets I should get going I'll be back around 6 because Leisle gets up at 6:15". My head screams at me 'She's probably about to beat you bloody like the others have get away before it happens' suddenly I find myself trying to break away from her.

Why am I doing this its almost like I'm in autopilot mode trying to fight myself for control back over myself I find myself trying to let go of her and get up 'No Emma your going now' my consious yells at me. Before I can even process whats going on she pulls me back into an even tighter hug I look at her shes crying I hear her talking to me ""Please sweetie don't do that to yourself I don't want anything more bad to happen to you or loose you ever.. I'm not about to let go of you.". My mind is somewhere else though I'm flashing back to my ex foster mother beating me, Travis is choking me I feel myself gasping for air 'Please stop your hurting me' my ex foster mom takes off her belt whipping me I flinch wincing in pain "I'm sorry please stop please I won't report you again please stop whipping me I cant breath" I almost scream say hyperventalating trying to push both of them off me.

Someone is practically yelling my name shaking me lightly suddenly I snap back to reality gaing back control of myself, my mom stops shaking me still grasping my shoulders. "Emma your alright please calm down I'm here no ones going to hurt you" immeditly we pull close hugging eachother as tight as we can . Hysterical crying into her shoulder afraid she rubs my back rocking my gently in a motherly way. "I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to" the words stutter out of my mouth she cuts me off "Sweetie its okay you didn't do anything wrong.. You were having a flashback.. I used to get them all the time I still do sometimes". "We're you abused?" I whisper trying to control my breathing "My ex husband was a drunk he was on all kinds of drugs..'

'A few times he bashed my head into the wall so hard it started bleeding, he would use and most of the time from the stuff he would go into rages and use me like I was his human punching bag. I finally left him after he tied me up and tried to rape me.. He'd sober up and tell me he was going to get himself clean but everynight he'd use again sometimes passing out from doing to much.. My parents had also been Drug addicts and alcoholics me and my sister had been in and out of foster care my parents were in and out of jail. When I was about 12 my sister and I were sent to live with our grandmother, I stayed there till I was 18 my father drank himself to death when I was 14 after that my sister became an alcoholic and my mom refused to talk to me again.'

When I found out you had been in foster care all those years it was almost as if something inside my soul broke. I was afraid to come forward to you because I was'nt sure if you would even want anything to do with me after giving you away and ending up in foster care. Having to pack your belongings in 1 black bag like everything you own is trash getting shuffled around fron home to home. All the neglect and physical abuse that goes on in these homes. I realized that I couldn't change what you had been through, that as much as I wanted to be there for you as your mother for the rest of your life and give you all the love in my heart, that also didn't want to cause you anymore pain than I had already.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma: I felt even worse about everything that had happened yesterday now, I had never known before now that she had been abused. "Mom I'm so sorry I had no idea" she looked at me "I know you didn't I never told anyone about any of this before accept for 2 phychiatrists. One of them was from when I was in fostercare the other one I went to see once before I left my ex husband they both diagnosed me with something called 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder".

The subject of 'PTSD' made me tense "Every phychiatrist and mental unit I went to told me I had Ptsd so bad that I was hardly functional. Some of them wanted to put me on all sorts of medication to decrease the anxiety panic and flashbacks but I never took it. I was told by the last phychiatrist that the only help for the disorder was a safe calm enviorment and a decreased stress level, that time would make it better. For many years I refused to admit that anything was wrong with me until one morning I woke up and I was running through a dark alley I fell to the ground hysterical realizing that I wasn't alright"

"You refused to admit it for a long time and then one day woke up running through a dark alley and fell to the ground hysterical acknowleging that you had ptsd. Sorry if this is too much for you to handle you don't have to answer but how old were you when that happened?". Taking a deep breath and trying to gather my strength "I was 13 it was a humid summer day". She gave me a pained look "The same thing happened to me I was 13 it was a humid summer in the dead of the morning I woke up running through a dark alley I fell onto the ground having a panic attack realizing that the phychiatrist was right I did have Ptsd."

Now that was freaky we had both realized we had it at the same age the same way, I could tell by the look on her face she was telling me the truth. Giving her a sqeeze I finally let out my bottled up emotions she responed doing the same. We lied there in leisles bed locked in an air-tight embrace crying I felt so close and connected to her. "Oh mom I love you so much I'm sorry all of that happened to you". "I'm sorry you went through what you did too Emma, I love you and from now on I'll try my hardest to be here for you.. I'm not going to leave you again.. I'm not going to let things between you and me end up like they did between me and my mom" she said to me.

"Our relationship isn't going to end up like you and your moms did.. your not an alcoholic nor have you been abusive towards me yes you weren't there most of my life so far but your here now and I'm not about to leave you ether.. we'll pull through this together I promise". "We've been talking for nearly 2 hours it's really late I can see your just as wiped as I am maybe we both should try to get some sleep" she said yawning. she's right I'm exausted, "maybe a bit of sleep is the best thing for booth of us right now.. goodnight mommy I love you" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She kissed me back on the cheek pulling me tighter into a protective hug "I love you too goodnight Sweetheart" she whispered to me I rested my head against hers feeling completely safe for the first time in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste

Emma: Have I ever talked about how horrible nightmares are? Your mind being tormented unable to wake up I just woke up from one that made my head spin this morning. It was about Thayer teaming up with my step brother and coming after me. The thing is I really am afraid of that happening who's to say Thayer wouldn't go that far? I had never told him about my step-brother but I'm not sure how much hes capable of figuring out. My heart feels like its bleeding out in a way but right now its almost as if my mom keeps putting the band-aids on it and patching me back up.

It's horrifying everything that happened yesterday my mind is still in peices from it, lying in bed wrapped in my mothers arms I felt the safest I ever have. She looks as if shes having a nightmare too I shake her gently "Mom wake up". Her eyes filled with tears "You we're having one too weren't you?" "It's just a bad dream mom, Hey we have eachother now and thats all that matters" . She looked down at me "Your right Emma Lets get up and get ready for breakfast"

"I feel so dirty after last night.. use the crapper brush our teeth, take a shower and change clothes thats what we need to do before anything else, Can you stay in the bathroom with me though? I don't want things to be weird or ackward.. It's.. I'd feel safer if you were in the room with me I'm afraid of been alone right now" I stutter out the last part. "Of course.. Just as long as you don't leave me in there alone ether and obviously no looking" She laughs slightly. We pulled into a tight hug for a minute helping eachother out of bed slowly I showed her where the bathroom is.

Les left 2 towels some black clothing and toothbrushes ontop of the toilet with a note "Figured the two of you would need to freshen up and change into some clean clothing goodmorning sleepy head I'll be home aroud 2. try not to wake up my mom and remember to actually eat breakfast-Love your best friend for life Leisle." I staired into the corner as my mom used the toilet, when she got up to wash her hands and teeth I used the crapper and then flushed it washing my hands thuroughly brushing my teeth. "Do you want to take your shower first?" I ask trying to be polite "Thats okay you can go first I'm still a bit dizzy".

Turning the water on warm I got undressed and washed myself clean scrubbing myself senseless trying to get off every trace of Thayer. As I put on the shampoo and conditioner I notice my leg is bleeding slightly its ether from yesterday or I scrubbed to hard. When I go to rinse out the stuff from my hair it gets in my leg and gives me a burning pain its mint. I breath heavy trying not to let out any destress noises but I look down and see red suddenly it seems to be everywhere.

Putting a towel around myself and stumbling out of the shower nearly collapsing on the ground my mom catches me sitting me down on the toilet lid. "Sweetie your knee is bleeding again put some toilet paper on it for now.. your knees are all bruised up". She hands me a few sheets of toilet paper I put pressure on the cut and look in the other direction as she gets into the shower. I feel clean but yet dirty still at least I'm physically clean now, after a few minutes I get up and look at the clothing I guess Les put out black because she didn't know what color to give us I like black anyways.

Two sets of black stretch pants and short sleve black shirts one is a small the other is a medium I take the small and put it on covering my bruised up body once again. Pain struck over my body once again I tried not to cry sitting back down on the toilet seat. No body could hear my quiet sobs and I was greatful for that. I turned the other way as my mom turned off the water I kept my head turned that way for a few minutes until she put on clothes. Hand in hand, finally getting up and opening the door we walked to the kitchen together. "What do you want to eat? theres eggs sausage bacon toast" "Emma I've been a Vegetarian practically since i was old enough to understand".

"Your a vegetarian? I guess thats another thing we have in common mom cocopuffs good with you?" I ask wondering just how alike in personality my mom and I are. "Are you kidding? I couldn't say no to low calorie chocolaty goodness!" she laughs back at me. "I guess that makes two of us" I said pouring milk into the two bowls of cerial handing her one with a spoon. We sit down at the counter and scarf down the food quietly feeling full enough to last for ages I'm still on the run this could end up being the last thing I eat all day.

your document here...


End file.
